Penguin (DC)
The Penguin is one of Batman's oldest foes. He relies heavily on gadgets, since he doesn't have any superpowers. His real name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. He feels the need to prove himself, because of his somewhat eccentric appearance. Although the Penguin doesn't seem to have any real powers, he appears to be somewhat of a knowledgeable scientist, as his umbrella doubles as a small helicopter device that he uses to fly the skies of Gotham and a pistol concealed in his umbrella. He also uses his umbrella to take down Batman. He owns a nightclub called the Iceberg Lounge which often provides cover for criminals, which Batman can actually tolerate provided he gets information on the criminal underworld. Unlike most of Batman's foes, he is not insane. Also in the movie Batman Returns, He leads a gang of mischeivous criminals and circus performers called the Circus Gang and tried to take over Gotham City by officially becoming the town's new mayor. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Penguin doesn't appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but two of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have an entry in the character bios. His profile states: The Penguin, one of Batman`s oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham's popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Cobblepot's front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his short stature, the Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Penguin is the tertiary antagonist of Batman: Arkham City. Personality In the video game, Penguin's personality is different. He's less sophisticated and more bloodthirsty. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, The Penguin was waiting for Bruce Wayne, to teach him a lesson for ruining his career. After Wayne managed to escape from Penguin after beating his men and breaking his arm, Penguin did quite a handful of activities. he managed to capture Mr. Freeze, kidnap Comissioner Gordon's special force, managed to find Solomon Grundy, and somehow aquire TITAN. In the middle of the game, Batman had to find Mr. Freeze, because the Joker poisoned Batman with his own blood. But the Penguin captured Freeze and held him in the museum, so Batman had to rescue Freeze. Penguin also was using Freeze's freeze gun. After Freeze was rescued, Batman created a device that could jam Freeze's weapons. He uses on the freeze gun which left Penguin vunerable. To prevent himself from being defeated by Batman, Penguin tossed Batman into the hands of Solomon Grundy. After Grundy was defeated, Penguin tried to defeat Batman with a Rocket Launcher, but ended up being defeated by Batman. Gotham :See Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham) A younger version of Penguin appears in the television series Gotham, where he appears as one of the series' antagonists. He is played by Robin Lord Taylor. Batman: Assault on Arkham Penguin appears in Batman: Assault on Arkham, voiced again by Nolan North. He is hired by Amanda Waller to give the Suicide Squad arms, equipment, and shelter in his Iceberg Lounge for the night prior to their mission to infiltrate Arkham Asylum and take out the Riddler. He appears to have worked with Deadshot before and respects him as the city's best assassin, as he chooses to only work with the best, and he holds a grudge against the Joker and Harley Quinn for their having sunk a truck of his cigarettes "just for a laugh." Batman: Bad Blood The Penguin briefly appears at the end of the film Batman: Bad Blood in a non-speaking role. Penguin is seen in a car escaping from the cops in a high speed chase. The Bat Family flies down to pursue him. Batman Telltale series Oswald Cobblepot appears in the Telltale video game series for Batman. This version is tall, thin and handsome (unlike his comic book counterpart) and is the same age as Bruce Wayne, with the pair of them being childhood friends. Statistics *Real Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot *Occupation: Restaurateur/Racketeer *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 5 ft, 2 in *Weight: 175 lb *First Appearance: Detective Comics #58 (December, 1941) In other media *The penguin has made appearances in the Cartoon Network show MAD. He gave a safety PSA in episode 11, was shopping in a villain warehouse in episode 20, and was seen at a restaurant in episode 32. Holy Musical Batman The Penguin was one of the rogues who worked with Sweet Tooth to destroy the Batman, and put nuclear Warheads into the city's water supply. At first he didn't like the homicidal candy themed criminal, when he interuppted the Rogues Councils' meeting in destroying the Bat, but after Sweet Tooth killed Chilly Willy with his lollipop to express his villainy, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, put your flippers together for the NEW king of crime in Gotham." Which resulted in him having some humility. Quotes "Kiss my little flipper" "I tawt i taw a pussy cat i did! i did see a pussy cat!" (to Catwoman, obviously) "Who's the wise guy who thinks he's a Joker?" (to Sweet Tooth) "Sorry Batman but i'm no, Gusher" "Im Cock of the wok around here" (to Sweet Tooth) "As soon as the bird seed, fills the bottom of that bird cage I'm going to release my murderous Hummingbird-Ostrich hybrid birds, and their gonna peck your f****** brains out Batman!" Gallery Penguin.jpg Penguin(2).jpg Penguin2.jpg Penguin 1968.jpg|The Penguin in The New Scooby-Doo Movies Penguin animated series.jpg|The Penguin in Batman: The Animated Series Penguin brave and the bold.jpg|The Penguin in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Penguincomic.jpg The Penguin 1960.png|Burgess Merideth as The Penguin in the 1960s Batman TV series The_Penguin_(Batman_Returns).jpg|Danny DeVito as The Penguin in Batman Returns Lego Penguin.PNG|Lego Penguin TBPenguin.jpg|The Penguin in The Batman Penguin Tiny Titans 01.jpg Penguin 1977.jpg Penguin scooby doo.jpg Penguin super friends.png Holy Musical Batman Penguin.jpg|the Penguin in Holy Musical Batman as seen on YouTube Gotham-09.png|Robin Lord Taylor, as the Penguin in TV's Gotham BatmanLive.png|Penguin in Batman Live, portrayed by Alex Giannini File:Penguinman.png|Penguin in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Penguin_NAB.png|The Penguin in The New Adventures of Batman Paul-Reubens-in-Batman-Returns.png|The Penguin's birth parents. e0b25fdaba3f58781666ab18a62bebe2.jpg 650x650_51fa5236e8e840c0eda3de0ffd839dd12125f722a2aab7d8e8589f97.jpg Videos Batman Returns Prologue Sequence - Birth of a Penguin HD Batman Trilogy (1997) - 14. The Cemetery (Batman Returns) Category:Thief Category:Crime Lord Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Blackmailers Category:Revived Villains Category:Outcast Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Saboteurs Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Arrogant Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Lego Villains Penguin (comics) Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Forgers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Cruelty Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Addicts Category:Mastermind Category:Injustice Villains Category:Pimps